leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Thildea, the Soulsmith
Stats Thildea, the Soulsmith is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities for 1.5 seconds. }} Thildea increases the armor and magic resistance of nearby allies by 3/6/9/12/15 while off cooldown. |description2 = By focusing on the hammer and slamming it onto the ground, she deals physical damage to nearby enemies and stuns them. If Thildea is buffed with Soul Ore, she will consume the buff and heal herself and nearby allies for half the damage dealt. *'Heal Range:' 300 |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 190 }} Thildea commands the spirits in her sledge to an ally, shielding the target for 3.5 seconds and granting a "Masterpiece" mark for 2 minutes. The mark stacks up to 3 times. If Thildea is buffed with Soul Ore, she will consume the buff and remove all crowd control effects on the target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} A blazing strike hits the target enemy's spritual force from a distance, dealing magic damage, knocking the target back and buffing Thildea with "Soul Ore" for 10 seconds. *'Knockback Distance:' 420 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Thildea falls in a state of trance and her sledge transforms into a weapon of pure energy. Enemies in a wide cone are slowed by 20% for 1.5 seconds. Any enemy in the cone after 1.5 seconds gets swallowed by eldritch energy, pulled to her location and dealt magical damage. Each stack of "Masterpiece" within 1000 range gets consumed, increasing the damage by 10% per stack (maximum 50%). |leveling = |cooldown = 120/105/90 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lore At the foot of Mount Targon, unaffected by the Tribes of the Rakkon and the Solari, lies a small, isolated village, a deep gulch with no visible ground separating it from the tallest mountain in Valoran. The villagers call themselves Alumen, the people banished by the light in their ancient language. For many years they live to atone for the sins of the past, concentrating in finding beauty in even the most common things while creating art with everything possible. These self-proclaimed artists are by no means weak or anxious people, willing to fight for their cause and to protect every unique creation they know. For this reason, only few Alumen stay in their birthplace, travelling the land until they find a place they want to protect and call home. Thildea, a copper-haired woman, found true beauty in masterfully crafted equipment of warfare, not in itself, but being weared by experienced men and women who fits the battle gear perfectly. For more than 20 years, she has learned the art of forging, a long time has gone since her father pressed the used forging hammer into her small hands when she was a child. For more than 20 years, she did nothing else. Until few months ago, when the hammer striked a rare magically-enhanced ingot. Something no other Alumen would have done, as that ingot is part of the Alumen since their banishment and for that is forbidden to use. Thildea couldn't resist the temptation to forge a magic blade, as it was the ingot's true destiny in her opinion. By striking the ingot, the hammer glistered, getting infused with the soul power of the deceased Alumen. This spectacle didn't go unnoticed and the village elder punish was severe: All sin of the Alumen would now rest on her shoulders, resulting in her exiled from the village until the light itself would forgive her. For months, the fallen blacksmith wandered through the land, fighting against beasts and natural dangers, travelling from village to village. But she was never alone as long as the hammer was in her possession. After hearing about the League, she went straight to the Institute of War without hesitation. Her body was forged by her work, her fighting skills were forged by the exile. Now it's time to forge the Fields of Justice. Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Thildea, the Soulsmith, is my first custom champion officially released on the LoL-wiki and I'm very proud of how she ended up despite being a "quick concept", meaning she was created in my head only some few hours ago. I hope you will have as much fun reading as I had with creating her : D Other custom chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'July 30th, 2013': Passive now reduces MR; Added missing seconds on the shield from W; New E; Increased scalings. *'July 30th, 2013''': Release Category:Custom champions